erasofardafandomcom-20200215-history
Factions
Factions are groups that players can forge friendships with or make enemies with. This system is based on alignment, which determines your reputation with each faction. In the First Age submod for The Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod we have 19 factions. The factions menu can be accessed by entering the Middle-earth menu (default press "L") and scrolling over to the Factions section. This displays your alignment with all factions, and some other statistics. Every faction has an alignment meter - this is the defining characteristic of what constitutes a 'faction'. Your alignment with factions are earned by either killing enemies of that faction or doing quests for that faction (Gain Alignment) or kill someone in their faction. Besides this, factions have at least some of the following exclusive features, and many have all of them: * - used to craft the faction's exclusive items, such as Gondolinian Armour. * Building blocks - bricks, pillars, and others, craftable on the faction table * Weapons and armour - craftable and generally worn by the faction's NPCs * Banner - craftable and held by the faction's Banner Bearers * Shield - a cosmetic item to display your allegiance (worn by some NPCs and by the player if their alignment is high enough) * Titless - earned by getting alignment with the faction * Mini-questss - sometimes given when speaking to NPCs * Traders - often sell the faction's items * Unit traders - from whom you can hire the faction NPCs to serve you * Invasions - an in-game event where groups of the faction's mobs spawn in a biome that they are at war with * Warhorn - a horn you can buy from the faction's unit trader to summon an invasion of the corresponding faction * Structures - houses, fortresses, and so on, that spawn in the faction's biomes and include NPCs * Regions - the region(s) of Middle-earth, the faction's people live in Some factions also have sub-factions, which are distinct groups within the main faction that also have some of these features. Sub-factions are not true factions because they do not have their own alignment meters. These include the Orcs of Dor Daedeloth (a sub-faction of Angband) and the Dwarves of Nogrod (a sub-faction of the Blue Mountains), among others. Guide to inter-faction relations In the Lord of the Rings mod, there are five levels of faction relationships, which affect how NPCs interact with one another. Faction relations are usually, but not necessarily reflexive; that is to say, if faction A is allied with faction B, faction B is not automatically allied with faction A - for example, it may be neutral in return. Faction relations can be looked at in the Middle-Earth menu, under the appropriate tab. Allies Members of allied factions will never attack one another. Often, killing NPCs of one faction will cause you to lose alignment with its allies, though this is not always the case. If a stray projectile from one NPC happen to hit another, it will simply bounce off. Friends Explanation to be added. Neutral Neutral factions do not normally attack one another, but they can do so under some circumstances. Hired units are more loyal to their player commander than they are to neutral factions. For example, if one has hired Estolad units but has negative Doriath alignment, the Estoladrim will automatically attack the Elves. And if 'friendly fire' is enabled, then the Sword of Command can be used to make the Estoladrim attack the Elves even if the player has positive Doriath alignment. And finally, if one of the Estoladrim is wandering about and happens to be shot by an Elf, he will attack the Elf. This would not, however, happen if both units had been hired by the player. Neutral faction relations were added in - previously, factions could only be allies or enemies. Enemies Explanation to be added. Mortal Enemies Factions that are mortal enemies will attack each other without provocation. For example, Gondor will attack any units allied with the Mordor faction. The Utumno faction is mortal enemy with all other factions. Therefore, it is not listed in the relations tables below. List of factions Here follows a list of all factions in the mod, with a short introduction to each. Angband main article: Angband Angband is the capital fortress of Morgoth. It is the home of many vile and dangerous creatures, other than the orcs, such as Balrogs, boldogs, werewolves and more. The majority of the Great Fortress consists or large underground tunnels and halls. Barahir's Outlaws main article: Barahir's Outlaws description needed Belegost main article: Belegost The Belegost Dwarves are the ruling class of the Ered Luin (they are more rich with lore) and lead the Dwarven armies into battle. In terms of unique characteristics, it was our goal to design Belegost around its chain ring mail smithing abilities. As such, their armor looks sturdier and more combat orientated than its Nogrod brethren. Brethil main article: Brethil description needed Doriath main article: Doriath description needed Dor-lómin main article: Dor-lómin description needed Estolad main article: Estolad description needed Falathrim main article: Falathrim description needed Fëanorians main article: Fëanorians description needed Gondolin main article: Gondolin description needed Elves (Quendi, Eldar, Firstborn) The Elves first awoke in Cuivienen when Varda made the stars. Found by Oromë, some were led to Valinor and some stayed behind. Others who initially made the journey left and remained in Middle-earth. Some journeyed to Valinor and dwelt there, but then returned to Beleriand, though not by choice. The Elves are good, proud, wise and beautiful, which is a blessing to some and a curse to others. These are the races/kingdoms of Elves on our server. The Ñoldor The Ñoldor are the elves that came back across Belegaer, the Sundering Seas, to wrest the Silmarils from Melkor. They live in many different places in Beleriand, but they tend to be further west. They have pale skin and black or dark-brown hair, but some of Vanyarin descent had blonde hair. They are taller than other elves, except for the Vanyar. The Sindar The Sindar are the elves who went on the Great Journey, but stopped on the shores of Belegaer and now live in Beleriand. They never saw the Light of The Trees, but were taught by Melian the Maia and are the wisest elves of those that did not see the Light. Men (Atani, Hildor, Secondborn) Men were the last of the speaking races to awaken in Middle-earth. They die, suffer disease and hardship, and are not of the world but leave it upon death to a place unknown to Elves. They can be good and bad, strong and weak, valiant and foolish. These are the races of Men on our server. The Edain The Swarthy Men The Dwarves (Naugrim, Casari, Khazâd) The Dwarves were the first speaking people to ever be created, but they were not the first to awake. There are seven different clans, all with different rulers, all with different abodes. Some make their homes in the Ered Luin, some in the Hithlaegir, some in the Orocarni. But all share a love for precious metals, gems, and riches. They are short and stout, with very long beards. Read on to hear more about the Dwarves present in our submod: The Nogrod Dwarves were designed with the intention of them representing the wealthy jewelry experts of the Ered Luin clans. They are considered a sub-faction of Belegost and as such are ruled by the same Lord. The faction is blessed with a unique gearset, weapons aswell as merchants, smiths and units to add variety and make the southern areas of the Ered Luin somewhat more enjoyable to discover and play in. The Belegost Dwarves are the ruling class of the Ered Luin (they are more rich with lore) and lead the Dwarven armies into battle. In terms of unique characteristics, it was our goal to design Belegost around its chain ring mail smithing abilities. As such, their armor looks sturdier and more combat orientated than its Nogrod brethren. The Petty Dwarves are a neutral faction surrounded by weary Elven on their mountain of Amon Rûdh. Their weapons and armor have rusted due to a lack of skilled labor, as represented by their limited and dwindling numbers. Gameplay wise the Petty Dwarves are the most free out of all the Dwarven clans, they can seek out their long lost brothers in the Ered Luin, seek revenge against the Sindar elves or aid in the fight against Melkor. The Fell Creatures of Morgoth Morgoth, jealous of the speaking peoples of Arda and wanting a creation to call his own, created many fell things to serve him. All reflect him in their cunning, malice, vileness, and evil nature. Most were made in mockery of a pre-existing people, and these are the ones present on our server. Category:Factions